Artifacts
Previous Versions can be found here. Basics section.]] Artifacts are a type of mechanic released in Beta 18.0 that will affect the outcome of battles. Most of these have an effect that trigger once and on the first turn, but others take place either during the entire match or at the end of it. You start out with the Artifacts Experience, Draw, Health, Poke, and Solidity. The rest cost gold to get: * 300G for a Normal Artifact * 1000G for a Legendary Artifact You can get to pick up to 2 Artifacts, except if you pick an Legendary Artifact, then you can't choose a second one. There are 2 monsters that generate artifacts: Gerson and Chara. History Onutrem tweeted on December 24, 2017 that a new mechanic will come in the next season of Ranked. On December 28, it was revealed that Artifacts was the big reveal. People got to test Artifacts on early December 31 on the test server. Releases of Artifacts * Beta 18.0: 12 Normal and 3 Legendary. * Beta 18.1: Accessible in Ranked Mode and 4 new Artifacts for Gerson. * Beta 20.0: 4 Normal and 1 Legendary. * Beta 31.2: 1 new Artifact for Chara. Regular Artifacts Beta 18.0 Copycat * Game start: Reveal your opponent's hand. Copy it to your deck with -1 cost. Draw * At the start of every 5th turn (except turn 1), draw one more card. Experience * Increase XP reward by 50%. Froggits * Game start: Add a Tiny Froggit to your hand and a Froggit and Final Froggit to your deck. Health * Game start: Gain +5 HP. Poke * Game start: Deal 5 DMG to your opponent. Power * Game start: Give 4 random monsters in your deck +1/+1. Preservation * Whenever you would overdraw a card, take fatigue DMG instead. Prosperity * Whenever you play a => 5G monster, heal yourself by 1 HP. Reinforcement * At the start of turns 3/6/9/12/15, add a random monster with +2/+2 to deck. Solidity * Your Taunt monsters have +1 HP. Will * Your Disarmed monsters can attack. Beta 20.0 Hourglass * Your Future effects are triggered one turn earlier. Game start: Add a Goner Kid to your deck. Spy * At the start of turn 1 and every 5th turn, reveal the enemy's hand and give their first spell +1 cost. Veteran * Your monsters with => 3 ATK gain +1 ATK when they attack and kill a monster. Vitality * Whenever an ally monster or spell fully heals a damaged monster, give the healed monster +1 HP. Legendary Artifacts Beta 18.0 Criticals FROM THE GAME * Your monsters have a 20% chance to deal 100% bonus damage. Mines * Start of turn 3/6/9: Add a Little Mine/Mine/Big Mine to the enemy's deck, respectively. Science * Your Gaster Blasters cost 1 less. Game start: Add 4 to your deck and 1 to your hand. Beta 20.0 Arcane Scepter * Whenever you cast a spell (base cost => 2), cast a random spell on an random target. Generated Artifacts Gerson Cloudy Glasses * Turn start: Give +1 HP to a random ally monster. Crab Apple * Turn start: Give +1 ATK to a random ally monster. Sea Tea * Turn start: Restore 3 HP to a random damaged ally monster. Torn Notebook * Turn start: Deal 1 DMG to a random enemy monster. Chara Genocide * Start of every 2 turns: Silence and kill a random enemy monster. Deal 1 DMG to you and gain -1 max HP. Category:Artifacts